User talk:Bandicootfan63
Hi! If anybody has some messages for me...you know what to do. I pick my poison and it's youuu~ Sorryyyy :/ I'll speak to Potter and see if he can figure anything out}} COME BACK IM SORRY I WAS DOING SOMETHING ELSE --Icecream18 21:40, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Which version of BannedStory are you using? And I commented on your blog about that :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) The smilie link still works though doesn't it? So surely that's ok? And I think Blanky made a blog explaining that one, I'll contact her and see what she says :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:54, July 2, 2015 (UTC) and yeah, I'll talk on chat, not sure when we'll be on at the same time though... stupid tim zones...}} That should be fine, I'll try and do it over the next couple of weeks :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, see this for the BannedStory thingy :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's hard to organise chat given the time zone differences ahahaha - what did you want :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I got that power~ Well, we haven't really been looking to promote anyone especially given how quiet the wiki is now. But if we do decide we need more help - I'll be sure to put your name forward :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Vento Aurero }} Hey, I'd been meaning to leave you a message about it but completely forgot! I've been having a few problems with my disc drive recently so when I originally went to make it, the game wouldn't load. And then we were away on holiday last week and I've had work all this week so I've haven't had a chance to try again. I'll give it a go over the weekend though and hopefully it'll work this time :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I've sorta managed to fix you issue? You have to type what you want to say in "|text2=" However the only way I could get it to work was to have the " }" bit outside of the option choice, so it will always appear in the same place in your bubble. Hopefully that's alright ahaha :P And I also managed to do your request: Crash Man - Bounce.png Crash Man - Happy.png Crash Man - Sad.png Crash Man - Sim.png Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Just archived my talk page so you'll be able to use your bubble again :) And I'm afraid that's all the ones I can do, now that the online servers have shut down. There did use to be a whole range of emotions, but now I can only get four :L Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) I personally am not bothered by the content of the smilies, so if you wish to use them in a blog comment or whatever, that's fine by me. However, I do understand what he's saying about not having them on one of the community pages. Yes we have lapsed the rules on language a lot and that, but the Smilies is a communal page which is potentially a page younger users might check out upon discovering the wiki. It's like on the CB page, we wouldn't put "welcome to the fucking character battles bitches" just because that's one of the pages that represents the wiki, as opposed to a blog. So therefore I'd say don't add the explicit ones to the Smiley Page, but if you wish to use them, you can :) And with regards to the moods, I can try and do that for you, but I'm going away for a few days so it'll have to wait a little :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC) You're It! Thanks for the message! (I'm not good with messages, or words, or communicating with humans in general) But really, thanks for the message. The best way I can describe how I felt when I got it was through a picture, more specifically that picture up there. ~Heron Sure! I was planning to spend later today catching up with requests as I'm working continuously from Saturday until next Saturday - so if I don't get it done today, it'll have to wait until the next couple of weeks? And I do have Steam, yes - but I really don't mind doing these requests ahaha :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 06:45, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Comics Hi, so since we both want to do the Comics, and Icecream, I have an idea that we could do that I think would be favorable for all of us. So basically we would each publish a comic every month, and month to month we would take turns on who does the comic for the month, so for example, say I got October, I would publish the comic that would be on the Main Page for the month of October, and then it would switch to you, then Icecream. I'm not saying this should be the order (that can be worked out later) but I'm giving this as an example. I'm not good with communicating my ideas because when I get them, they hit me hard, like a train going faster than the speed of sound. So, what do you think? -Heron I know nothing about TF2 Modding. -Heron Snake Eater }} Here's the MediaWiki page - and you would have to create a text thingy, as pagename would insert something like User Talk:Potterfan1997. And it's worth speaking to Google about the common.js stuff because he has a better understanding compared to me xD Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:50, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Stereo Love~ Shake Me From L.A. Hallucinations~ }} }} Well, it's got changed to debatable which fits a lot better :P And glad she likes them! Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) I want your bad romance~ About My New Profile It's a bit more complicated than that; if that were the only reason, then I would probably just revamp my old profile. No, this was more about what I couldn't change (mostly my name, which I had gotten tired of waaaaaay before changing accounts). Plus, I have Asperger's syndrome, so I get kind of... weird about some stuff. Ya know, like, extremely nitpicky. As for the similarities... Eh, blame it on being into organizing things in a certain way. (And I am still into anime, I just don't wanna seem too "anime-centric", if you catch my drift.) Kira Doom the Geek Goth (talk) 19:49, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to see we've got an understanding goin' on. Also, I don't mind the echoing; I could make a game out of how many times I've repeated myself. Kira Doom the Geek Goth (talk) 00:43, November 3, 2015 (UTC) You Have a Dream, You've Gotta Protect It }} https://dilypondcrossing.wordpress.com It has nothing on it... I'm still deciding if it should be GameCube, Wild World, or City Folk. I'm already playing New Leaf so it would get dull if I made a second town for blogging. --Icecream18 19:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Some RPs I am in include: *a bunch of RP groups with my friends on Skype *some RP groups on Tumblr yeah I know it isn't a lot. --Icecream18 17:46, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm on the other chat if you're on. --Icecream18 05:41, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm a noobie right now, lol, Thank's for taking notice. :p Idylic (talk) 23:48, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ''P.S. I'm 15, so we're so close in age. '' Wonderwall }} Becky with the good hair }} }} Sorry for the uber late reply! The users that vandalised em pages have now been indefinitely blocked and it would appear all the edits have been reverted? Anyway, thanks for bringing it to my attention :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:48, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Comment deleted, user banned :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:33, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Lymph Nodes I had enough of my Kim K profile picture tbf }} Uhmm Listen to KPop. }} Got it. Luma ( Message wall • ) 20:50, October 19, 2016 (UTC) i forgot how to do my speech bubbles My birthday? It's November 15th (1995 if you want the year for them lol) ALSO what's ur 3DS friend code (assuming you'd want to add me lol)? Mine are 2853-0885-7779 (new) and 1478-3900-2920 (old) User:Limited2gal Jan-03-2017 ---- template?? Is it a wiki you are the founder of? Because if so, I would've thought the indefinite would be an option for you. Might be worth asking community central wiki about it Potterfan1997 (talk) 00:28, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Just so you know, just type "infinite" under other and the user will be blocked forever. It's not an option but it works as I have done it beofre. --Icecream18 (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Rune Factory I might be getting a Rune Factory game tomorrow, a DS one. I know you like it, so you might be able to help me out. Should I get 1, 2, or 3? --Icecream18 (talk) 03:47, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Just so you know, they're making a TRA reboot. You should join again. Our characters can be friends if you want. --Icecream18 (talk) 19:08, June 21, 2017 (UTC) The Primadonna Life, The Rise and Fall~ sis u better come to the reunion at 3pm periodt. --Icecream18 18:45, December 28, 2018 (UTC)